wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Widow
The Widow is a well known assassin, having been responsible for many murders over the past 10,000 years it is assumed that she or he is a Kaldorei. Physical Description The Widows true appearance is unknown, often taking the form of a man or woman of an assortment of races. However, The Widows outfit is very recognizable. The Widow wears dark leather armor with a silver trim, tightly fit to their body. They usually wear a dark hood over The Widows infamous mask. Personality The Widow is a calm and calculating character, often taking the time to sit down and contemplate. They have been known to call their recruits by their call names even when in private to retain a sense of mystery despite being the one person to know all of their identities. The Widow has never given any information to guards or authority, sometimes even laughing at the suggestion. History 9,000 years ago the first sighting of The Widow was made by a Kaldorei Sentinel who had chased them through the wild, The Widow didn't fight, simple fled. It is generally assumed that The Widow at this time was still learning and adapting. After the first string of murders The Widow became wanted by the Kaldorei people, though the murders seemed few and far between over the course of the centuries. The Widow had created the first incarnation of the Widows Omen within Kaldorei lands and shared their true identity with their closest friend. Shortly after someone with major sway learned The Widows identity and was quickly eliminated by The Widow and as retribution every member of the Widows Omen was killed and their base of operations was burned down. The Widow worked solo for many years after that until discovering the Humans and other races. Ever since The Widow has been taking contracts and killing for money as well as recreating the Widows Omen... Crimes Burglery: On many occasions The Widow has been contracted to commit an act of theft. Murder: As an assassin, The Widow has committed countless acts of murder. Assault: While on a contract or fleeing from the authorities, The Widow has attacked guards and civilians. Battery: The Widow has been known to utilize intimidation as well as overpowering someone to subdue them. Abduction: The Widow has not only been hired for murder, but also abduction. They have been known to be quite adept at moving with a body on their back. Arson: The Widow isn't perfect, while they are often hired to do acts of arson as well The Widow also utilizes it to clean up evidence. Trespassing: The Widow often breaks into houses to recruit people into their league of assassins known as the Widows Omen. Forgery: The Widow adapts to the situation, taking on many forms with identification to match. Compounding Treason: The Widow has failed to assist in the trial of one of their clients who commit treason. Treason: The Widow has killed many leaders and diplomats. Espionage: The Widow has been known to spy and collect intelligence on many organizations, regardless of faction. Powers and Abilities Abilities Expert Archer: The Widow was trained tirelessly to fire with precision and speed. She can even fire off multiple arrows in one shot with decreased accuracy. Peak Reflexes: Although The Widow's reflexes do not border on superhuman level, they are functionally superior to 78% of all normal Night Elven beings. Expert Acrobat: The Widow is an athletic person with natural agility. For this combined with training as a Sentinel and acrobat, it makes her capable of doing numerous complex acrobatic maneuvers. Master Martial Artist: '''The Widow was trained in Hand-to-Hand combat in Sentinel training, though she pushed herself to become a master of the art of unarmed melee combat. Even learning from Monks in Pandaria to achieve a level of Mastery that is uncommon for common Sentinels. '''Expert Tactician: '''The Widow has shown her ability to strategize on many occasions, even so far as being offered a higher position. However, with her particular mindset she is not one to take such offers. '''Cunning Fighter: '''The Widow has shown many times that she is a smart and clever fighter, often using dirty tactics, quick thinking and luck to defeat many of her adversaries. '''Indomitable Will: The Widow's unstoppable determination and strength of will make her an extremely formidable opponent. This makes her able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain. Stealth: The Widow's training as a Sentinel taught her how to move without making a noise in the wilderness, she has since perfected her ability to hide even in cities. Vanish: The Widow has learned the power to turn completely invisible. Spider-Speak: The Widow has been known to communicate with spiders and gain intelligence from what they have seen. Fearless: The Widow has shown many times that she has absolutely no fear of death and likely anything else. She doesn't hesitate or gain an adrenaline rush from fear. Shapeshifting: The Widow has been known to take on the form of creatures of other species as well as gender, making identifying her nearly impossible. Ritual If you ever need someone assassinated, it is rumored that if you gather the ingredients and do a ritual she will come find you. The invoker must create an effigy of the intended victim with a dead spider within, assembled from actual body parts, including a heart (from any animal), skull and bones. They must then encircle that effigy with candles. The ritual itself must then commence. The invoker must proceed to stab the effigy repeatedly with a dagger rubbed with petals of a Nightshade plant while whispering this plea: "Spiders spindle, Spiders spindle. With us mortals will you mingle. In this bed I will lie, so your victom they shall die." Trivia The Widow is inspired by The Dark Brotherhood as well as The Grey Fox from The Elder Scrolls series. Character Theme ] Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Rogue